five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Nakeem Grindina
' That Weakling is no friend of mine. He is embarrassment to the group to our race' Chapter 65: The Gates Open 'Introduction' Nakeem Grindina is Arrancar Catorce (14) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. He met his end at the hands of Laxus Dreyar after killing his own comrade Di Roy Rinker. 'Personality' Nakeem is serious and calm, often imitating and following the orders of Shawlong Koufang. When fighting against Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, he only uttered a single word, "Sonído," in response to Rangiku asking him what the Arrancar's speed ability was called. He also has no trouble of killing his comrades if he deems them weak and laughed gleefully after killing Di Roy. Like majority his race he takes pride in being an Arrancar. Despite knowing Laxus's strength he still belived he could take him. 'History (Bleach Manga)' Before becoming an Arrancar, Nakeem had not yet evolved beyond the form of a Gillian-class Menos: aside from his unique mask, his appearance was no different from a standard Gillian. While traveling in Hueco Mundo as part of a group led by Shawlong Koufang, they came across a small Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow. After a small fight Nakeem and the rest decide to follow Grimmjow in order to fulfill their dream of becoming Vasto Lorde. Eventually, when Shawlong Koufang realized only Grimmjow would be able to progress to the level of Vasto Lorde, he had Grimmjow eat a piece of Nakeem, thus stopping his evolution forever. When joining Aizen's Army, Nakeem was the fourth Hollow to be turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. Making him the 14th Arrancar among the Numeros. When Ulquiorra Cifer returns to Hueco Mundo from the Human World, he deems Ichigo Kurosaki to be unworthy of killing, leading Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to become enraged. On Grimmjow's unauthorized trip to the Human World, he takes Nakeem along with Shawlong Koufang, Di Roy Rinker, Yylfordt Granz and Edrad Liones to Karakura Town to kill anyone in the area with Reiatsu. When Grimmjow heads out to find Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions, Nakeem engages in combat with Rangiku Matsumoto, while Shawlong takes on her captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He effortlessly defeats her, towering over her without a scratch. However, when the seal placed on her body to limit her Reiryoku is removed, she engages in combat once more. Commenting that he is too slow, Rangiku asks him what technique they used to move so quickly. Nakeem tells her Sonído, and she responds by using Shunpoto attack him before killing him with her Shikai, Haineko. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Relationships' 'Coalition' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' 'Alliance' 'Laxus Dreyar' 'Powers and Abilities' Sonído: Nakeem is able to use Sonído, evident when he first arrives along with Shawlong Koufang to fight Rangiku Matsumoto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya respectively. He also uses it during his battle against Rangiku and against Natsu too. Pesquisa: He uses the ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town. Cero: '''Nakeem can fire a yellow cero from his mouth. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: Nakeem prefer to fight using his fists then use his Zanpakuto. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Grimmjows Jaegerjaquez's Fracción, Nakeem possesses a high amount of Spiritual Energy. Zanpakuto In its sealed form, it take the form of a standard katana. 'Trivia' Category:Coalition Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Arrancar Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:Male Category:Hargeon Coalition Unit Category:Deceased Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Fraccion